


Valentine's Day (aka that damn merc)

by CurvedNerd91



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurvedNerd91/pseuds/CurvedNerd91
Summary: Valentine's Day doesn't go exactly to plan. MacCready is an ass and Artemis has had enough! But they sort it out in the end and live happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me!  
> Short story for the lovely @inquisitorshitpard on Tumblr - thank you for being so awesome and I hope you like it!
> 
> (Damn I love me some MacCready...he's my fave to write about)

Artemis lay in bed listening to the sounds of laughter and hard work as the folks of Sanctuary went about their morning. She knew she should get up and do something but it was nice taking a minute to herself. After the fall of both the Institute and the Brotherhood, she felt like she had earned her time to relax.  
Things were not perfect, but she had her friends, her family and her home. And MacCready,she thought to herself with a small smile. How she had ever fallen for the merc with a mouth, she didn't know but she couldn't imagine her life without him now.

On the thought of her lover, she wondered where he had gone. He usually lay in bed with her, waiting until she was ready to face the day before getting up and doing his own thing. While they spent as much time together as possible, he still had work to do around the place and some days she cherished the quiet moments where she was alone.  
"Hey Fox? are you up?" Piper stuck her head around the doorframe, knowing full well her friend hadn't even considered getting out of bed yet.  
"You know I'm not up Piper, but whaddaya want?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption.  
"Well, Nat got into some trouble at school so I have to go back to Diamond City....again. Just for a few days to smooth things over and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with. Ya know, a girls trip away. We could do some shopping, stock up on a few supplies..."  
"Yeah, I could be up for that" she thought "Valentine's Day is coming up and I haven't gotten Mac anything. Let me get ready and we can be on the road by midday"  
Piper rolled her eyes at the mention of MacCready, but didn't say anything. Leaving Fox to get ready, she headed outside to annoy Deacon. 

When she was ready, Fox went to find Mac. As usual, he was helping some of the settlers dig the crops. She took a moment to admire the way the fabric of his jeans strained across his ass. Her mouth watered a little at the sight of just how good he looked when he was doing hard larbour and her thoughts immediately went to how good it felt when he picked her up and carried her to someplace they couldn't get interrupted.  
Shaking her head, she carried on over to him, and with full knowledge people were watching, smacked him hard on the left ass cheek.  
"Hey babe" she drawled while winking at a nearby settler. "Sooo, Piper wants me to go to Diamond City for a few days with her. Thought I would come let you know and get my uh, parting gift"  
"Parting gift huh" he laughed "well luckily for you, I know this spot up on the hill that would do just nicely".  
Picking her tiny frame up and throwing her over his shoulder, he carried her up to an abandoned caravan up near the vault.

Setting her on the ground, he leant against a console and tugged on her waist until she right up against his chest.  
"So Arty, what kinda parting gift do you want." he whispered in her ear "I can do you nice and slowly until you're begging me, or I could bend you over and make you scream? Pull on that beautiful teal hair of yours...?"

"Hard and fast" she choked out, already wet and ready for him. 

Standing up, he pushed her down so her upper body was against the console he'd just vacated. Her jeans and plain cotton panties were rolled down and she waited for what was next with anticipation.  
Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he slid his other hand down her throat to her breasts, which were still covered by her flannel shirt. He piched both nipples, rolling them between his fingers and making her cry out. 

The hand in her hair fell away and slid between her legs where she was already soaking, one finger sliding in and out of her wet folds. Without warning, both hands were dropped and he undid his pants, dropping them to the floor and thrusting hard into her. She screamed out with pleasure as he moved in and out of her. Screams became whimpers as she drew close to her orgasm.  
"Arty, I'm gunna come. Please baby let me come in you" Mac moaned, close to his own release.  
She took a minute, thinking it over as they had always been careful.  
Another thrust and she shouted out a yes as he spilled into her. She clenched around him and cried his name as she followed him, orgasm ripping through her.

Catching his breath, Mac kissed the back of her neck as he pulled out slowly, a few drops falling to the floor of the caraven.  
"I'm going to miss you baby" he said, turning her in his arms and kissing her softly. "You won't be too long and I'll be here waiting for you. Promise me you will be safe?"  
"I promise" she said with a small smile. 

The trip to Diamond City went without any issue. They made it there in good time with the sun still high in the sky and not a cloud in sight.  
While Piper went and spoke to Nat, Fox took her time to catch up with Nick and Ellie. She had a soft spot for those two, and always made time to see them whenever she was around.  
Over the next few days, she caught up with friends, and did some shopping. They took a trip to Goodneighbour to see Hancock and Fahrenheit, lay awake until the small hours talking and made sure Nat was staying out of trouble. However, the night before they were due to leave, a Radstorm blew in and looked like it wasn't going anywhere. 

Holed up in the little house she had affectionately named 'Homeplate', she was going stir crazy.  
"We've been here a week Piper and I still don't know what to get for MacCready" she said, flopping down onto the bed "he's got everything I can think of. He doesn't want any new guns, doesn't need any ammo, I haven't been able to find any pre-war mens grooming products in any of the buildings...."  
Piper looked at her friend and rolled her eyes "I don't see what the big fuss is...it's just another day".  
Fox threw her pillow at the other female "never mind Piper, never mind" as she mumbled before picking her pillow off the floor and turning over.  
The radstorm lasted another day, which was too long in her opinion. She wanted to get home to Mac as Valentine's Day was in two days time. As they left that morning, she walked past Myrna's shop, deciding she would take one last look before heading home.  
To one side stood three pre-war soldier statues, no higher than her knee. They were in immaculate condition and she was handing over her caps before she had even thought about it. It reminded her of the toy soldier MacCready had given her some months before.  
Now to get them home in one piece...

The trip home took longer due to the fact that she had to keep taking breaks. The soldiers were heavy and awkward but she was determined to get them back in the condition she had gotten them in.  
As they approached the Red Rocket station, her home away from home when she needed a break, she left the soldiers there so it could be a surprise. Continuing on, all she looked forward to was a hot meal and a warm bed with MacCready by her side.

Dropping her pack off in her house, she went in search of Mac, but couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Deacon!" she called out " where's MacCready?"  
"I dunno boss, he left yesterday. Said something about needing to do something important? He said he would be back by the morning though if that helps?"  
"Thanks Deacon" she called as she headed home.  
A thumping noise woke her the next day. MacCready stood in the bedroom door with his pack leaning against the doorframe.  
"Hey you, gunna come to bed babe" she asked softly.  
He shook his head and turned to walk away.  
"Mac, what's wrong? Why won't you come to bed?"  
Without saying anything, he moved his pack and shut the door. 

For the rest of the day she tried speaking to him without any luck. She would go over and ask him what was wrong, but he would shake his head and move away. She tried to grab his arm but he would shrug it loose. At lunch when all the settlers had gathered for a shared meal, MacCready took his and sat away from the group. Piper and Deacon gave her looks all day, and asked if there was anything they could do but she told them to leave it. There was no point in pushing it. 

As the day drew to an end, she was fed up. He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't come near her, nothing. Putting on the oversized tee she slept in, she heard the door open and watched as MacCready walked into the room.  
Walking over to the side of the bed, she pulled out the three soldiers she had collected from Red Rocket earlier that day. Putting them on the bed, she stood and glared at the man who hadn't said a word to her in over a week.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Mac" she laughed "I was going to wait until tomorrow to give these to you, but it seems like you don't want to speak to me so you can have them tonight. I don't want to hear your excuses, and I really don't want to talk to you either right now. You can take them, and tomorrow I will be going back to Diamond City so you don't have to be near me. Tonight, I think you should stay with one of the others".  
"Arty..." Mac said quietly  
"I actually don't want to hear it anymore Mac. I left here and everything was fine. I come back to silence. No welcome home, no nothing. Just go".  
With that, he turned and walked out, with one last look over his shoulder and hurt on his face.  
Getting into bed and pulling the sheets right up, she buried her face into the pillow and cried herself to sleep. She didn't need him anyway.  
At the crack of dawn, she was heading back to Diamond City with Piper beside her and Dogmeat at her heels. 

She spent her time in Diamond City helping Nick and Ellie out with cases and tidying up Homeplate. She missed Mac but she knew she couldn't be bothered with the excuses and the silent treatment. On the forth week, she woke up one morning and immediately threw up. Thinking nothing of it, she put it down to some bad food. The next day was the same, as was the next. Finally after five days of waking up sick, Piper dragged her to the Doc.  
Explaining how she felt, the doctor wrote it down and before stopping and laughing. Looking up at him, Fox cocked one eyebrow "something funny there doc?" She asked.  
"Well my dear, I'm not 100% but I think you might be experiencing what is commonly known as morning sickness"  
"Fucking morning sickness? I'm pregnant?" She yelled for all to hear.

"Well, I cannot be sure but it does seem that way. We do have some pregnancy tests that were found by a caravan trader but they are long out of date so I wouldn't recommend using one".  
"Just give me one, I want to see if it works" she finally said.  
Rummaging around in a container, he pulled a box out and handed one to her. She hopped off the seat and handed him some caps.  
Dazed by the news, she headed back to Homeplate where she sat with her head in her hands.  
I might as well try this test, she thought to herself and headed to the bathroom. Peeing on the small stick, she counted down from 100 and took a peek. It was positive.  
"It could be false, the doc did say that it was old" she said quietly.

Two weeks later and she was cursing the test. She was definitely pregnant. The morning sickness had turned into all day sickness and all she wanted to do was sleep.  
Piper sat with her while she emptied the contents of her stomach and Dogmeat put his head on her lap.  
"Fox, you're going to have to go home and tell MacCready. You can't not let him know. I'm sure he will be over the moon"  
"And have him give me the silent treatment Piper. I don't want to go through that again.."  
"Did you talk to him? let him explain why he wasn't speaking to you? Maybe he had a good reason?"  
"Dammit Piper. Fine, I'll go home. Maybe he will ignore me again so I can come back here and not have to deal with his stupid ass".

The trip back to Sanctuary was even longer this time, due to Fox being sick the entire way home. They stopped at settlements and farms, and avoided any high risk areas.  
As she crossed got closer to Sanctuary, she started to chicken out. Stopping on the side of the road, she pulled Piper close.  
"I can't do this. He probably doesn't want to see me"  
"Come on Blue, you got this. How about you stay at Red Rocket the night and come home tomorrow?"

She nodded in agreement and headed off with Dogmeat behind her. She wanted to crawl into bed and cuddle up with her favourite pooch and  forget about all of this.  
When she arrived at Red Rocket, she found the place already set up with fresh food and water, and she immediately set into a large helping of Brahmin stew. Watching the sunset set over the hills, she pulled the covers back on the large bed she had managed to squeeze in the workshop and went to sleep.

The next morning she was sitting on a rusted car drinking water to rinse her mouth out when Dogmeat started barking. Looking up she saw MacCready approaching. Cursing his timing, she stood up and walked towards him.  
Folding her arms across her chest, she waited for him to come close.  
"Why are you here Mac? Did Piper send you?" She asked bitterly  
"She said you would be here. When she turned up last night without you, I got worried and asked her if you were with her. I wanted to see you Arty"  
"Well here I am Mac, say what you wanted to say and go"  
"Look Arty, baby, I screwed up. The day I left here, I went to buy something for Valentine's Day. What I went to buy was something I never thought I would buy again for anyone else. It hit me harder than I could ever imagine and so I went somewhere quiet and talked to Lucy. She's always been here, ya know" he said, hand over his heart. "I came back with so much anger and guilt inside me and I didn't know how to react. It took you giving me those soldiers to remind me that I may not have Lucy..but I have you. You've been a rock for me this past year and I never thought I would ever feel love like this again. I went away to buy you this" he continued before getting down on one knee and pulling out a box from his pocket.  
Fox gasped as he began to talk again.  
"Artemis Fox Clarke, I love you with all of my heart. Will you be my wife?" 

She burst into tears "yes, yes, yes, I would be honoured". Jumping into his arms, he kissed her with passion.  
"There's something I need to tell you baby..." she whispered shyly " you're going to be a dad again".  
"Are you serious?" he asked, wonder filling his face  
"Uh huh. I came back to tell you, even though I thought you wouldn't want to see me again"  
Twirling her around, he carried her back to the bed. "You have just made me so happy, the happiest man ever". 

Laying her down and leaning above her, he kissed his way down her neck. Propping himself up with one hand, the other roamed her body. Stopping at her stomach, he leant down and kissed her belly "hello little one" he breathed.  
Moving back up, he removed her shirt with one quick motion and settled his mouth on her sensitive breasts.  
'Oh my god, Mac!" She cried  
He teased her nipples, moving from one side to the other, drawing out cries of pleasure from her. One finger slipped down and circled her clit, before pushing inside of her.  
"That's right baby, feel what I do to you, let me hear you" he encouraged her, knowing that she was close.  
He added another finger. He cries grew louder as she reached her peak and clamped down on his fingers. Removing his fingers, he was surprised when she reached up and pulled the zipper of his jeans down. "Arty" he growled out, before her mouth closed over his cock.  
"Geez baby, god the way your mouth feels. Yessss, take me deep" he bit out, voice strained.  
Her tight hot mouth had him close in minutes, and he quickly slid free.  
She pouted and he bit her lip. Taking his pants off, he pushed his way inside of her.  
They both groaned at the feeling. Moving together, they soon were moaning and pushing each other towards their release. Mac came first, his seed spilling into her which set off her own orgasm. 

Mac stood up and grabbed a cloth and wiped his fiance down. Giggling, she reached out and ran her fingers down his face. " I love you Mac, you are going to be such  wonderful father".  
He kissed her gently on her stomach before shrugging the sheet over both of them and pulling her close.  
"Happy very late Valentine's Day Arty" he whispered before falling asleep. 

7 months later

Fox glanced over to see a smiling MacCready holding their daughter. Lucy Maria MacCready was already a happy baby who loved being held by her daddy. She had come a little earlier than expected but there had been no complications. Each day, Fox woke to find Mac out of the bed already, usually in Lucy's room.  
She smiled back at her two favourite people. Everything was perfect.  
"Happy Birthday Arty" Mac said as he came closure to the bed "I didn't get you anything yet but what would you like?"  
She laughed before answering "well babe, give me a couple more babies and we will call it even"  
He grinned at her "yes maam"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll like my terrible writing! Make sure you check out @inquisitorshitpard's Tumblr and a big thank you for trusting me with Artemis. Mwah!


End file.
